Relack
by Ryuu AkaKuro
Summary: Berbagai teror mulai terjadi. Akibat kejadian itu, Kuroko Tetsuya dikirim pulang ke tanah kelahirannya yang sangat ia hindari sekaligus ditugaskan untuk menyelidikinya. Hingga ia bertemu dengan sosok angkuh Akashi Seijuurou. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika hasil penyelidikannya menyeret beberapa nama yang sangat ia kenal. Begitu pula Akashi yang akhirnya mengetahui sosok Kuroko.


_"Kehilanganmu sama saja membuatku tak bisa bernapas lagi..._

_Jadi biarkan aku untuk menjadi pertahananmu untuk saat ini..._

_Karena tanpamu hidupku terasa tak berarti..."_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story ini milik Ryuu AkaKuro**

**Genre: Tragedy, Shonen-ai, Crime, Action  
><strong>

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Absurd, Berbeda dari genrenya, dll**

**Character: Kuroko. T, Akashi. S, Mayuzumi. C, Kiseki no Sedai, OC  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Prologue<p>

Duaarr!

Ledakan kembali terjadi. Semua orang yang ada di Derpartemen Luar Negeri langsung berlarian keluar untuk menyelamatkan diri. Tim evakuasi dan polisi juga sudah mulai berdatangan. Ini adalah yang ketiga kalinya ledakan bom itu terjadi di gedung ini. Teriakan dan panggilan tak kunjung berhenti bersayup-sayup.

"Minggir! Biarkan Perdana Menteri lewat!" seru salah seorang di antara rombongan yang sepertinya adalah salah satu pasukan pengawal Perdana Menteri.

Sepasang manik abu itu menatap sang Perdana Menteri beserta para rombongannya dengan tajam. Rasa benci yang teramat sangat sudah terlalu lama menyelubungi hati pemilik manik abu tersebut. Tangannya mengepal kuat sebelum ia merogoh saku celananya. Sebuah benda persegi panjang yang lebih dikenal sebagai ponsel berada di tangannya.

"Kita mulai penyusupan dari segala sisi," bisiknya diiringi dengan seringai mengerikan miliknya.

.

.

.

Baru saja seminggu Kuroko Tetsuya dipindah tugaskan dari NSA ke CIA untuk menangani kasus genosida luar biasa yang baru-baru ini terjadi. Namun setelah pekerjaan non-stop-nya itu selesai, ia masih belum bisa beristirahat. James Hoover, atasannya sekarang, menyuruhnya untuk datang ke markas besar di pagi yang cerah ini—yang menurut Kuroko adalah pagi tersuram yang pernah ada karena ia baru saja tidur sekitar dua jam setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Jalan-jalan di sekitar Langley—Virginia—sangat ramai dipenuhi kendaraan dan pejalan kaki yang sepertinya sangat menikmati hari ini. Tentu saja, hari ini adalah hari libur rupanya. Tapi semua itu tak berlaku untuk seorang pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya ini. Hari libur baginya hanyalah sebuah pajangan di tanggalan dan tak berlaku untuknya.

Menjadi seorang agen utama sekaligus seorang detektif handal di sebuah badan intelejen seperti FBI—karena ia dulu bekerja di NSA dan sampai saat ini pun ia masih dibutuhkan untuk membantu proses penyelidikan di sana—maupun CIA memang menghabiskan waktu liburnya. Terlebih lagi berbagai macam kasus yang tidak terlalu kentara memenuhi file kiriman di dalam laptop kerjanya.

Tok! Tok!

"_Come in._"

Tanpa berbicara lagi, Kuroko langsung memasuki ruangan itu. Dapat terlihat dari sudut matanya sang atasan sedang serius saat ini dan itu menandakan akan ada kasus besar lagi yang menunggunya dan ingin diselesaikan olehnya.

"_Sit down, please._"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk berhadapan dengan sang atasan. James menatap ke arah jendela sesaat sambil menghela napas panjang. Diliriknya Kuroko yang duduk di hadapannya sekarang dengan pandangan seolah merasa bersalah.

"_Something happen_?" Kuroko membuka suara.

"_Yes. And... they want you_."

"_What? Pardon me, please._"

"_Yeah_. Mereka menginginkanmu untuk menyelesaikan kasus teror yang terjadi di tanah kelahiranmu itu, Tetsuya Kuroko. Ini tiketnya," James menyodorkan selembar tiket pesawat di meja tepat di hadapan Kuroko.

"Maaf. Tapi, bukankah saya sudah bilang saya akan lakukan apapun agar saya tidak ke sana. Baiklah, _Sir_. Bagaimana kalau begini? Saya akan selesaikan kasus ini, di sini. Saya berjanji akan segera menyelesaikannya dan mengirimkan hasilnya ke sana," tolak Kuroko dengan opsi lainnya.

"_Yeah, I know it_. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun tentang ini. Ini bukan perintahku. Dan menurutku juga sangat tidak mungkin untukmu melakukan penyelidikan di sini sementara kejadiannya sangat jauh dari sini. Sehebat apapun dirimu, kau pasti harus melihat keadaan yang sebenarnya bukan?"

"_Yes, Sir_. Tapi itu perintah siapa?"

"Mr. Roosevelt. Kau tahu dia, 'kan?"

"..." Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

"_I know it's really hard for you. Remember to yout father..._ Ah, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membahasnya. Tapi, bagaimanapun kau tidak bisa menolak perintahnya, bukan?"

Kuroko mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah. Akan saya lakukan."

.

.

.

Kuroko menatap ke arah jendela hotel—tempat ia menginap sampai kasus teror ini selesai—dengan wajah datar khas miliknya. Namun di balik wajah datar itu ada sebuah perasaan sesak di dalam hatinya. Teringat kembali olehnya peristiwa sembilan belas tahun yang lalu ketika ia sendiri masih berumur tiga tahun. Saat itu, ia masih belum mengerti apa-apa. Hanya tangisan dan kalimat 'aku takut' yang keluar dari bibirnya. Namun kemudian sang ibu menceritakan padanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sang ayah dulu ketika Kuroko menanyakan apakah ayahnya akan pulang suatu hari nanti.

Sedangkan sang kakak, yang sejak awal sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada ayah mereka mengatakan ingin membongkar segala sesuatu yang salah pada peristiwa itu. Segalanya sampai berniat untuk menghukum pelakunya.

_"Dengar, Tetsuya. Apapun yang terjadi aku tetaplah nii-san mu. Jangan khawatir, nii-san akan melindungimu. Dan suatu saat nanti nii-san akan memberi pelajaran pada orang yang berani menyakiti Otou-sama."_

Bisikan sang kakak saat itu terdengar menenangkan kepalanya selama beberapa detik. Ia masih bisa ingat dengan jelas tiap potongan ingatan saat sang ibu menceritakan perihal ayah mereka. Kakaknya tampak berapi-api sembari tersenyum menenangkan pada sang adik.

"_Nii-san..._" gumam Kuroko yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

Seketika bayangan wajah sang kakak tercetak semakin jelas di dalam pikiran Kuroko. Bagaimana kabar sang kakak sekarang? Kalau diingat lagi ia sudah hampir lima tahun tidak bertemu dengan sang kakak. Ia hanya mengetahui kabar kakaknya lewat sang ibu yang tiap setengah tahun mengunjungi anak tertuanya.

Sebenarnya bukan karena ia tidak mau datang untuk menemui kakaknya, tetapi ketidakinginan ini lebih kompleks. Alasannya ada banyak, salah satunya adalah karena demi keselamatan nyawanya yang terancam. Mengingat beberapa waktu lalu ada orang yang ingin membunuh Kuroko karena tahu ia adalah anak dari Mayuzumi Shoichi. Oleh karena itu ia mengganti marganya dari Mayuzumi menjadi marga ibunya yaitu Kuroko.

"Mr. Kuroko, _I'm sorry for diturbing your break time now. But, the NPA's Director,_ Mr. Seijuurou Akashi _want to talk and discuss something with you now. He said, he would waiting for your attention in his room, number 622. Thank you_," lapor salah seorang asistennya yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai _bodyguard_-nya.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk singkat. Pemuda itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang tadi disebutkan oleh asistennya. Sedangkan sang asisten tentu saja langsung mengekor di belakangnya. Siap siaga memberikan perlindungan jika ada suatu hal tak terduga terjadi.

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu. Tangannya bergerak memencet tombol di sebuah benda persegi panjang yang biasa dikenal sebagai kotak interkom di samping nomor 622 di sana. Belum ada jawaban, kembali Kuroko memencet tombol itu.

_"Siapa?"_

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

_"Masuklah. Pintunya tidak terkunci."_

Kuroko mengangguk. Tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memencet tombol, ia gunakan kembali untuk membuka pintu di hadapannya. Tepat setelah Kuroko membuka pintu, tampaklah seorang pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ dengan pakaian semi-formal yang tampak cocok dengannya tengah berdiri tak jauh dari pintu. Kedua manik _heterochrome _ milik pemuda itu berhasil membuat Kuroko terpesona selama beberapa detik.

"_Who are you_?" Akashi menatap ke arah seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Kuroko.

"Daniel Parker. _I'm his assistant_," jawab pemuda itu.

"_I just want to talk with _Mr. Kuroko Tetsuya. _Can you go for now_?" perintah Akashi.

"_But I_—."

"_I'm alright. Don't worry about me_," potong Kuroko ketika asistennya ingin melawan ucapan Akashi lagi karena Kuroko sudah paham bagaimana perangai makhluk berkepala merah di depannya—tidak ingin dibantah, dan menurut Kuroko berdebat dengan makhluk merah itu hanya akan menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga saja karena pada akhirnya semuanya harus mengalah padanya.

"_Yes, Sir._"

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya sang asisten itu mengangguk lalu pergi keluar. Hanya sampai di balik pintu. Tentu saja, ia telah diberi mandat untuk menjaga Kuroko dari bahaya apapun selama bertugas di sini.

Setelah Daniel keluar, manik indah milik Akashi itu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa sentimeter darinya itu. Ia menatapnya dari bawah ke atas seolah sedang mengecek sesuatu yang salah di tubuh Kuroko. Ada tatapan menyelidik yang terselubung di sana.

"Kau adalah seorang detektif, huh?" tanya Akashi langsung, kembali pada bahasa Jepang-nya.

"Benar. Dan Anda sendiri adalah seorang Direktur NPA?" Kuroko balik bertanya dengan bahasa Jepang formal yang selalu digunakannya.

"Ya, dan duduklah. Ku pikir karena kita akan bekerja sama dalam kasus yang sama, kita harus sedikit berdiskusi untuk mengawali tindakan kita ke depannya."

"Baik, terima kasih."

Keduanya terdiam lagi selama beberapa saat untuk sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hingga sebuah deheman keluar dari bibir Akashi untuk menginterupsi kesunyian yang semakin menjadi-jadi ini. Kuroko yang mendengar deheman itu langsung menatap Akashi dan menunggunya berbicara—sepertinya Kuroko mulai paham dengan segala perilaku pemilik marga Aka tersebut.

"Jujur saja, aku tak terlalu suka bekerja sama dengan orang lain. Apalagi dengan dirimu yang terlihat sangat lemah dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun tapi disebut oleh mereka sebagai detektif handal—."

"Maaf, tapi saya sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak tertarik untuk melakukan penyelidikan kasus ini. Tetapi karena atasan saya yang memberikan mandat tanpa boleh menolak, saya dengan sangat terpaksa datang ke sini untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini. Jadi, tolong jangan menganggap rendah saya. Beberapa kali saya berhasil melawan penjahat kelas berat. Jangan menganggap saya lemah, karena saya lebih tahu daripada Anda," potong Kuroko panjang lebar.

Itu tadi adalah kalimat terpanjang yang Kuroko katakan seumur hidupnya. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu darimana datangnya semua itu. Namun sepertinya kemarahan berhasil membuatnya untuk berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu. Sedangkan Akashi, ia terlihat sedikit kesal pada makhluk _baby blue _manis ini sepersekian detik sebelum seringai terlontar dari wajah tampannya.

"Heh? Jadi kau lebih tahu daripada aku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu berikan pendapatmu tentang hasil penyelidikanku selama ini," ucap Akashi sambil melemparkan map berisi berkas-berkas penyelidikannya ke meja.

"Saya harap Anda bisa sedikit lebih sopan kepada orang lain," komentar Kuroko sambil mengambil map berisi berkas itu.

"Heh? Dan ku harap kau berhenti memanggilku dengan kata 'Anda', Tetsuya."

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>Uwaah bikin fanfict multi-chap lagi hehehe :D<p>

Ryuu sangat suka bikin fanfict genre beginian muehehe :D dulu Ryuu sering bikin ff genre beginian di fandom kpop :D

Dan fanfict ini juga terinspirasi dari fanfict Ryuu yang dulu yang berjudul "Blackout" dan berbagai film action yang sering Ryuu tonton :D

Ryuu ini penggemar film action loh muehehe :D #kagak_ada_yang_nanya #mewek_di_pojokan

Yah, sekian~

Mind to RnR? Please RnR ya #maksa_nih :D


End file.
